Old Habits
by SweetMikans
Summary: One Shot. After Zoro chooses to be with Sanji over Nami not everything is as perfect as he thought it would be. When Zoro and Nami are finally alone together they find that old habits die hard. This piece was originally an RP between myself and EastBlueDemon and they have granted permission to post it. Rated M for sexual content.


It was obvious to her... to the whole crew. Things had been rough between the couple. Their shouting seemed to echo through the hull. Nami tried to drown out the noise but a part of her wanted to hear it all. She secretly loved the sound of their arguments.

With a final slamming of the kitchen door and the loud footsteps across the deck and into the crows nest, everything was silent again. No one dared investigate. They were much safer to let it be and not become a target to their rage.

It took her a bit to gain her courage. She left the safety of the library and headed to the kitchen. She wasn't sure who to expect, the cook or the swordsman, but either way she had a feeling she was the only one who could help tame them. She took a deep breath before knocking on the kitchen door.

Zoro's head whipped around at the door from where he sat at the table. He gave a bit of a sigh, hoping it wasn't Sanji. He didn't want to deal with him.. or well anyone.. right now. This was the kitchen anyway. He wasn't gonna say if someone could or couldn't come in...

The silence continued. Nami waited for a reply that never came. She lifted her fist to knock again but stopped herself and instead reached for the handle, pushing the door open slowly. She cautiously peeked into the kitchen and was a bit surprised to find Zoro, sitting at the table in the dark kitchen. Nami let herself in and shut the door behind her, staying close to the entrance. She stood there without saying a word, wondering who would make the next move.

Zoro gave a bit of a sigh, hearing the door open. Who could it have been? No one had said anything yet so it certainly wasn't Sanji.. With another sigh, Zoro turned his head around to see Nami at the door. He couldn't help his eyes widening and his jaw dropping just a bit. They hadn't been alone together.. since the break up..

She stared at him for a moment before averting her eyes. She still struggled to look him in the eyes. Nami leaned against the door, making sure to keep plenty of distance between them.

"H-hey..." She managed to squeak out. When had it become so difficult to speak to Zoro?

"Hey Nami.." he said quietly, suddenly feeling small. He missed Nami so much.. and he must have hurt her so bad with the decisions he had made. How could she even stand there and talk to him?

The room had never felt so quiet before. She was sure she could hear her own heart. Nami's eyes traced over the floorboards, moving from her feet and across to Zoro's feet.

"A-are you alright?" She spoke sheepishly, finally gaining the courage to look him in the eyes.

The sound of her voice made her feel that much more defeated by the entire situation. Why did she come here again?

"...I'm sorry... I can just leave you alone if you want..."

"N-No!" he spoke, too quickly in his opinion, almost sitting up out of the chair. "I..I'm fine.." he answered her first question. He would ask how she was, but.. well..

Silence returned...

She took her time, shifting where she stood before taking the first step towards the table. "Mind if I...uh..." She gestured at the chair beside him.

"N-Not at all.." he shook his head, moving his hand across the table, showing she was welcome. She moved slowly towards him, staring at the floor as she moved. Nami pulled the chair from the table, before she sat down only a few feet from him.

"Thanks."

He gave her a weak smile before looking down.

She glanced over at him. It seemed like ages ago that she had been this close to him. "I couldn't help but over hear." She finally admitted. "I... just wanted to check on you..."

"I'm sorry.." he sighed. "I didn't.. mean to.."

Her excuse seemed lame. Even she didn't know why she came. She was sure she was only going to end up feeling hurt again.

"It's fine. Sorry I heard..."

She tucked her hair behind her ear before resting her hands in her lap.

"I'm sure everyone heard.." he buried his face in his palms. "I'm sure everyones /been/ hearing.."

"Are things really that bad?" She knew they always fought... but now things seemed so serious, always ending in such a hurtful manner.

"It's.." he shook his head. "Complicated.."

She had the urge to apologize but decided it was best to stay quiet. Her fingers nervously wrestled with each other, trying to create a distraction for her mind. This was much harder than she thought it was going to be. "Zoro?" Her eyes glanced up at him again.

He lifted his gaze to her, locking eyes unintentionally.

"Is this... about me? The fight I mean..."

Zoro frowned and looked back down. "N-No.." he lied.

She felt guilty. Nami wasn't clueless. She heard their words, the careful words they shouted. 'you-know-who,' 'her,' 'that woman.' What hurt the most was that it came from Sanji's mouth... the one she thought would always respect her and love her. Was he really so jealous of her? Shouldn't she be the one who was jealous of him? After all, he was the lucky winner.

Nami's eyes drifted back down to her hands. "oh..."

"I'm sorry.." his voice cracked as he covered his mouth. "T-This isn't about you.."

Nami pouted up at him. "Zoro... Don't lie to me." She sighed softly. "I'm sorry..."

"You didn't do anything! It was me! Obviously I look at you too much, or something" his voice raised a bit as he glared down at the table.

Nami wasn't exactly innocent. In the past few days she had been going the extra mile, trying to gain Zoro's attention. Her skirts were shorter and the bikinis were smaller. She knew exactly what she was doing, knowing the possible repercussions.

"... I... I'm sorry." She apologized again.

"Its not your fault.." he repeated.

She sighed out, looking at him again. His eyes were dark and focused. He was clearly taking things hard. "Do you want to talk about it? Anything?" It would be hard for her to listen, each time he would mention his name she was sure her heart would ache.

But she was his friend. His Nakama. And now he was in trouble and she needed to put everything else aside, even if it was impossible.

"He's just being possessive.. and nothing like I imagined he would be.." he sighed, looking up. "I'm sorry if we've hurt you.."

"..." They had. But she didn't want to make things worse. No need to let them feel guilty again. "No... it's fine. I understand..." In her mind she was screaming to him. She was still so hurt. Why did he pick Sanji? What was wrong with her? What made him so desirable?

He sighed again and looked up at her. "I miss you.." he spoke without thinking.

Her eyes shot up to him. She thought she was hearing things. "I miss you too." Her lips moved, speaking without thinking. She sounded so desperate. "I... mean as a friend." She added on quickly.

"Y-Yeah.." he snapped at attention. "As a friend.."

Nami bit her lip, almost wishing she hadn't added that part.

Again, the silence took over.

She used to be so close to him. This feeling was making her sick. Why did she have to be so stubborn? Her eyes were beginning to water again, all of the thoughts beginning to rush back to her. She was tired of this sensation. The tight lump in her throat fighting to escape.

"Zoro." Nami didn't want to tiptoe around things anymore.

He lifted his gaze back up to her. "N-Nami..?"

Her mind collapsed to her emotions, letting her body react on it's own. In an instant, she practically leapt from her chair and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She felt his body against hers again and even if he didn't hug her back, this was good enough for now.

Zoro's eyes widened a bit in shock. He hadn't been this close to Nami in forever. His body didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her, pulling her close.

His arms were the most comforting thing she could imagine. For that brief moment everything was fine again.

She breathed deeply, taking in his scent. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced with him before. He was her sanctuary. With a final sigh, she loosened her grip. She coaxed herself to let him go. After all... he no longer wanted her like this.

Zoro kept his grip tight on her body, not letting her go as he rested his head against her chest.

"Zoro?" Her voice questioned his actions. Her hands wrapped around his face, gently pulling his face up to hers. She stared at him for a brief second before she pressed her lips against his in a kiss. She was running on instincts and pure emotions. Suddenly there were no consequences, no thoughts, no Sanji.

Zoro closed his eyes and kissed her back, gripping at her hips and her sides as they kissed.

Her body ached. Everything about this was wrong but she couldn't hold herself back. Nami deepened the kiss, her tongue pressing against his lips, begging him for more.

Zoro opened his mouth, taking her in as he gripped at her clothes. God did he miss this. He missed her. Her taste and her touch.. The way she felt. This was the reason Sanji was so angry.. She was the reason. He knew Zoro wanted her badly.. He knew he missed her..

There was nothing to stop her now. She had lost all feelings of guilt. This is what she wanted so badly and she was going to do whatever she could to get it. Her hands wrapped around him, her body moving into his lap. She straddled him in his chair, not wasting any time to press herself against him.

Zoro let out a soft moan against her mouth as he gripped her ass, pulling her closer to him, and grinding against her.

Nami's body grew hot, every movement he made was irresistible. She pressed her hips into his, grinding again. Her breath was heavy against him as she moaned out.

Zoro grabbed her hips and stood up, kicking the chair he was sitting on behind him and moving to lay Nami on the table. He pulled away from her lips and started kissing at her neck. Her hands gripped at the fabric of his shirt, pulling him against her. His lips felt so good... Nami couldn't control the sounds that began to escape from her lips, each kiss drawing another out.

"Nami.." he moaned out as his hands slid under her blouse. His hand was rough, touching her soft skin. She soon found one of her hands slipping towards his head, her fingers running into his hair. Everything caught up with him at once and his eyes widened as he pulled away from her. "N-Nami! I-I'm sorry!"

She panted heavily, watching as he pulled away. What was going on? She didn't want to stop.

"Z-zoro..." She slowly sat up, catching her breath as she reached for his hand.

"I'm sorry, Nami.." he repeated, wanting to touch her hand. God did he miss her..

Her eyes were searching over him, his body, his face. She wanted it all. Her lips quivered and her eyes pleaded for more. She wasn't about to give up. He wanted this as much as she did... Her hands reached out again, placing one on his cheek. She inched herself closer, focused on his lips. "...zoro..." She whispered softly, wanting.

"N-Nami.." he whispered, feeling caught up in her spell.

She stopped just inches from his lips. His breath was hot and so inviting. Instead she placed a finger over his lips. She pulled away, keeping her eyes locked on his. She needed to make things clear, guide him. Nami reached down and pulled her top off slowly, she never looked away from him.

Zoro's eyes widened and his breath hitched as he watched her. He swallowed, feeling that familiar sensation return.

She let the shirt fall to the floor. one of her hands ran down her body, stopping just at her belt. She kept her eyes focused on him, not wavering for a moment.

He bit his lip and reminded himself to breathe as he watched her.

Her hand unbuckled the belt and she slowly unzipped them. Her body shifted, maneuvering the pants down her hips and kicking them off with her shoes. She was breathing heavily again, glancing over his face as he watched her. She sat there on the edge of the table, merely feet between them. She leaned back, propping herself up with one arm and slowly moved her other hand up her stomach until it came to rest on her breast. "...zoro..." She whispered, slowly squeezing herself. Nami was in nothing but her bra and panties... she was feeling rather confident in herself. How long would he be able to resist her?

He bit his lip hard and moved toward her.. "N-Nami.." he whispered, moving his hands over her thighs.

She sat up at his reply and leaned towards him, leaving only inches now. Her hands reached behind her and she unhooked her bra with ease, letting it fall from her shoulders and eventually off her arms. Nami's hands ran up her sides again, this time she placed both hands on her chest and squeezed her breasts firmly. "..zoro.." She whispered his name again. Her eyes still watching his.

Zoro let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as his hands moved up to grip her breasts. He leaned in and kissed her again. She moaned softly as he touched her. Her hands grabbed for his shirt again, pulling him into another kiss that he was desperately seeking. He moaned against her mouth as his hands moved down to grip her hips. "Do you want me to fuck you?" he murmured against her lips.

"please... I need you, Zoro.." She panted against him.

Zoro hooked his fingers into her panties and yanked at the material. She felt herself slipping backwards as he grabbed them. Her hand still tight on his shirt. She gasped as he began ripping them from her. He tossed the garment aside and moved his hands down to undo his pants. He wanted her. He desperately needed her..

Her legs hooked around him loosely as she reached to help him unfasten his pants. He was taking too long in her opinion. While she worked on his pants, he ripped off his own shirt and tossed it aside. Her blood was racing, watching him as he removed his shirt. His body was so perfect and she couldn't wait for him any longer. She managed to loosen his pants enough so the slipped from his hips and she reached her hands around him to pull his boxers along with them.

"N-Nami.." he gasped out, kissing her again as he pushed his body against hers. He grabbed her hips and pulled her against his body.

She moaned out feeling his warmth against her. "I want you s-so bad... I want you now, Zoro." Nami spoke against his ear, whining softly.

He nodded eagerly, grabbing himself and rubbing against her entrance. She shifted her hips towards him, moaning again. She had never wanted something so badly before. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she bucked her hips against him. Zoro pushed himself inside her, moaning loudly as he entered her.

She clung to him, wincing as he entered. Her breath hitched, as she felt him inside of her. Her arms wrapped tightly around him.

He panted against her ear as he gripped at her hips. "N-Nami.." he groaned. She felt so amazing. So very amazing. He moved his hips a bit faster, continuing to pant her name.

She whined with each thrust, her entire body feeling weak already. It was unlike anything she had felt with him before. Here, in his kitchen, with her lover. The man that had denied her... "Zoro!" She screamed his name, burying her face into his neck.

"N-Nami.." he gasped, thrusting into her harder. "Y-You feel.. s-so good.." he moaned. With his words, she squealed out in pleasure. Her hands gripped his body against hers as she tensed at the sensations. She hid her face against him, hoping to muffle her screams of pleasure.

He knew her body so well. He always knew how to give her what she wanted, what she needed. He brought her hips up to meet his as he bucked into her harder. He never imagined he would be fucking Nami against the table like this. Zoro bit down on his lip, trying to stifle his moans of pleasure.

She pulled her face away from his neck opening her eyes enough to look back at his face. The way he looked as he fucked her. She wanted to see it again. She wanted to remember this forever. Nami gasped out again and again, riding out her climax.

"N-Nami.." he cried out, eyes shut tight in pleasure. He bucked into her one more time before coming inside her.

She sighed out as she felt him pulse inside of her. She couldn't look away. He was so amazing. Everything about him. She wanted it back, all of him. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips into his.

Zoro nearly collapsed on top of her body, trying to catch his breath as he took in her scent. It felt so good to have her underneath him again. The feel of her soft skin.. She was so amazing.

She had no words. This was all she needed. She leaned back against the table, staring up at him. Nami was finally able to catch her breath and she smiled at him, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. She stared at him fondly. "Zoro..." She chuckled softly, not even caring that she had just done something so untrustworthy.

He looked back at her, locking eyes with her as he leaned forward and kissed her again. She kissed him back just as gently. She wanted to stay with him but she could never ask that of him. Instead she only held him close to her for a few more moments.

"..zoro..." Nami whispered to him. "we should... probably go to bed... both of us...separately..." Of course it was to be understood.

His eyes widened a bit as he pulled away from her. "O-oh.."

She frowned at him. She could tell he wanted to stay longer. "Sanji might..." She stopped. Nami's heart sank, that familiar feeling of guilt coming back twice as strong.

Zoro's eyes darted to the floor. Fuck.. "Y-Yeah.." he nodded, sitting up and moving away from her. Nami moved from the table, collecting her clothes. She felt sick...

Zoro grabbed his clothes off the floor. Seeing Nami's underwear on the floor, he picked them up and handed them to her.

"t-thanks..." Her hand brushed against his as she grabbed them. She slipped back into her clothes and tried to straighten herself out as best she could. She looked back at the table, thinking about what Sanji would say if he only knew...

Zoro coughed, clearing his throat as he looked up at her. "N-Nami.."

She looked back at him. "I know... I won't say anything..." She sighed with a frown.

Zoro looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. "I-I'm sorry.." he whispered.

She shook her head. "No... it's alright..." In her mind it was enough for her. At least for now. Nami stepped towards him and hugged him tightly, one last time. For all she knew it could be the last.

"Zoro, you don't have to say anything in return. I- I just want you to know, I still love you... more than anything." She kissed his cheek.

His eyes widened a bit as he pulled her close to his body.

"...i love you..." She repeated as she sighed.

"I love you too.." he responded with little hesitation.

She pulled away, looking back at him. She wasn't expecting him to say those words to her again.

She was so confused. She didn't know what to think anymore. "Zoro, I... Maybe I-" She hesitated. "I should go to bed. I'm tired..." She glanced towards the door.

"Y-Yeah.." he mumbled, looking down.

"I'm sorry..." Nami pulled away from him and headed towards the exit.

"...good night, Zoro." She turned to him, before opening the door to leave.

Zoro watched her walk away, sighing at her fading figure.

She wasn't sure if she would sleep tonight...


End file.
